Lydia
Application template from Gurren-Lagann Nemesis Wars Sign-Ups Name: Lydia ' Race: '''Spiral ' Rank/Role:' Ganmen co-pilot to Raedel, the Beastman Grand Admiral '''Age: '''29 ' Gender:' Female '''Physical Description:' Species type: Angel; appears nearly entire human, save for a pair of wings on the back. Lydia's stands at six feet and two inches tall, and the span of each wing is the same size. Her hair is chestnut brown with natural blonde streaks, and comes down to her shoulders in a wavy manner. Her wings are pure white, her skin pale, and her eyes a deep ocean blue. Her face appears slightly hawk-like, a slightly hooked nose and a penetrating gaze just some of its features. '- Clothing: '''Lydia's clothing is typically white or pale grey, and when dressing formally, with hints of gold. Her casual and military clothing is baggy and is designed to allow for ease of movement. Canvas cargo pants and a long-sleeve shirt, with a vest over that, is her most common attire. ' Biography:' '-History: Lydia grew up on the same Ringworld as Raedel, and joined its military corps at 15 for similar reasons to him. Despite having no known family, she mixed in easily with any crowd, and knew many dear friends. She proved to be a very versatile soldier, with a penchant for speed and accuracy, and her abilities of flight and added bonus. She was also part of a close triangle of friends with Raedel, the corps' CO, and herself. She was an instrumental part in the saving of most of the Ringworld's inhabitants when the Zeroes struck it, and a few years later, meeting up with Raedel once more in the midst of a Zero assault, the two vowed to team up, in the memory of their fallen captain, to fight the Zeroes. Soon after, the two purchased a Ganmen and parts, customised it themselves, and the Adunatio was born. ''' -Personality: '''Lydia has a casual air about everything she does. This easy-going nature can sometimes get her into trouble, but most of the time it helps her. It allows her to keep a cool head about nearly everything she does. She is a keen strategist, with a penchant for predicting the actions and reactions of sentient beings in most given situations. She also has an affection for Raedel that the Beastman may or may not notice. '''Ganmen/Mech/Ship: 'Adunatio' in Raedel template Personal Weaponry: At all times, Lydia carries with her a flashlight-laser, an illumination device whose actions vary between the two given in its name, a plasma sub-machine gun, and a set of knives. She keeps all of these in sheathes on her wings. Covered in large feathers, they are difficult to spot. Non-Weapon Equipment: '''As a link to Raedel, necessary to bring out his Spiral Energy into the Setuzoku, Lydia carries around as a necklace the tip of one of Raedel's horns. '''Abilities: Compared to Raedel, Lydia is fairly plain, and her only notable ability is her flight, which is, of course, standard across her species. Category:Original Character Category:Anime/Manga Category:Character